Transformers:Ice and Fire (Assimilation)
I was trying to do a substory with TF-A, but I scrapped it. I hate Frozen, but Imma put this quote here: "The cold never bothered me, anyway." I think that movie was cringe incarnate but I decided to put it there as it fitted the themes. (Ice King is better than Elsa, and ironically, she can go burn in hell or go into Primal,The Great's Abyss.) Characters: Flames: * Burning Prime: Basically Jazzimus, but with a different demeanor and on the side of Fire. He had chosen fire because his personality and stuff aligns with the faction. What was unknown was that the Faction's ideals itself would change him and the Autobot Cause he lead. * Infernox: As I said, he would've been Jazzimus' 2IC as Jazzimus was looking for a new one. Flashy had decided to become Cyrobee and join Ice. Infernox thought this was a good 10/10 idea and became Burning's Second in Command. He also became a raging fanatic, but kept his name the same. * Elyoria: In an odd twist of Fate, herself, Elyoria also sided with Flames to spite Xhesha who became cold inside. Her personality also changed and she basically became the voice of reasoning and the Arbiter of Good. She became insane, but a good insane. (After all, you have to be insane to out-sane the sane) She basically became obsessed with Purity and things being unpure. impure. Like how everyone else changed her name, she didn't. * Elikelia: Jazz basically acted unlike himself and blackmailed his Girlfriend. Not wanting to risk it all, she joined him. Her personality also changed and she became unlike herself, and like Destiny's Blackarachnia. She would later actually do a Blackarachnia and become Frozen. Her personality would return, though she would be very angry at Jazz and, for some reason, herself. She went into an exile and would never be seen again until the end of Assimilation. * Magmadeluge: Instead of being the equivalent of Coolidge, he picked a side and then renamed himself. He would then be Flames' top samurai and sushi chef. He didn't join because of any of those things, but because he hated what he became in the past. He also became bloodhungry. * Copbot: He joined Flames and basically became Destiny's Prowl except a zealot for Primus. He didn't change his name, but changed his Colorscheme to every color, except eyebleedingly atrocious. Everyone else just called him Painbow, or sometimes Eyesore. Besides being crazy for Primus, he was a savant when it came to technology. * Prey: An unknown force resurrected the weakling-bot, though didn't make him stronger. He would get fed up with the Decepticons and join Flames, Burning Prime would give him new abilities and upgrade his body. Prey basically became a predator on four legs. This came at a cost, and made him a drunkard. He couldn't resist the sweet nectar for long. * Cancer: He literally became Snowcrab from Abridged (or what he would be if only the Fishie stuff didn't happen) though also very competitive and greedy. He now has a Russian accent and is Flames' equivalent of Scavenger. His weapon of choice would be a shovel, but not Lady Espromage's shovel. * Elita: To take Elikelia's place, she became his Significant Other. She would be given the title of 'First Lady of Flames'. She was very loyal to Jazzimus, but also was loyal to the Quintessons and helped them against Yelphat. She became very good with hand-to hand combat. Instead of having a Russian accent, she had a German one. Like how most Flames became psychotic, she didn't but her movements changed. She moved like a ragdoll and was a fright to see in the 'fields. Icicles: * Floofh: Ice had no real leader, that would change when Floofh and her Mackerelcons changed up things. Everyone of those suckers supported her and the Savagicons. She became less random and more serious, though kept her name. Another thing that would change would be that the Mackerelcons basically became her henchmen. She also became corrupted and mad with power now that the whole faction supported her, and reignited (very ironic) the war between the two elemental factions. She basically became a power-hungry madwoman and wanted more and more power and land. Everyone else was scared to oppose her wrath. * Streamwave: He became her hand, and her significant other. Basically Jazzimus and Elikelia but if Elikelia was mad with power, and Jazzimus was a literal giant that had no friends and everyone was scared of him. He basically became like Bulkhead, a strongman but a gentle soul at the same time. (also cucked) Streamwave very quickly became friends with Elikelia after she turned coat. * Sallylay: She was one of the biggest enemies of Ice, though was brainwashed by Mindwipe when he began serving Floofh. She became very patriotic and also Floofh's dancer. A good source of entertainment, and helped Floofh with the faction's morale issues. They were paranoid and thought Jazzimus was gonna do another speech that swayed the Neutral crowd to his side. They thought he and his neutrals were going to go berserk and go after Ice and Fire. That proved to be a lie in the end. Y'see, it didn't matter to Jazzimus as he wanted to see change. * Frostwarper: Mindwipe had renamed himself, after joining Icicles. He quickly became a bounty hunter in this horrible world, though would only accept contacts from Floofh. Besides being a bounty hunter and sometimes merc, he became a swordsman. He would meet up with the now-Fire Circle of Light, and would be bought into their cause. He would later regret this as Floofh would set an attack. Frostwarper returned to swords. He would fight Magmadeluge and get defeated horribly. He would be in a coma. Floofh would put him on Life Support. He would escape the coma, but have an enmity with Magmadeluge. Every time he saw him, the two'd face off. * Meltarrow: As Fire had a skilled Swordfighter, Ice would have a skilled bowman and a skilled sharpshooter. He formerly felt the burn along with Sidepr0m, but joined when they had a falling out. He joined Ice and then began to feel invisible as his popularity faded. Clinker wanted to know what he was complaining about and messed with him. 'Melt realized that he LITERALLY was invisible to everyone else (except Burning and Side, but still.). He went insane and basically became a prankster. * Sidepr0m: She has no real reason for being in Ice, but Mirage was her friend. She joined because of him, and killed the evil Mirage. She is known as Ice's sharpshooter as Billykid is known as their marksman. She experienced Frost Bootcamp and was mentally and physically scarred-for-megacycle. Her personality changed and she became very aloof. Her maternal side also came out, and she befriended a lonely minicon. (In that case, Targetmaster.) She also changed her altmode from a Mitsubishi to a Mini-Van. She was still friends with Meltarrow, though would grow conflicted. That would be short, though. * Billykid: He was literally BOUGHT into Ice by Floofh. She was feeling merciful that day, and he was feeling super greedy. He reverted into Billykid, his Predacon side. He would also be crazy for Unicron and Pac-Tron, saying that he heard their voices although they were snuffed out. This would last until Sidepr0m slapped some sense into him. * Cyrobee: Jazzimus' old Second-In-Command. They were the bestest of friends, but Flashy was convinced by the De-facto leader of Ice, and joined. He had renamed himself Cyrobee and gave up on pranks. Floofh wanted to make him her second-in-command to spite Burning, but couldn't have two of them so he only made Cyro a Lieutenant. His sub-specialty would be frost explosives. As he stopped pranking others, he became very angry with the world and complained on-and-on. * Doc: He stayed the same, his glitchy self, but changed his colorscheme to Peach and Rustic. Clinker would get whacked and Doc would use some of his parts, then renaming himself after his nemesis. This was the same Clinker that turned Meltarrow into a ghost. He would become a mad scientist, and experiment more often. * Xenomorph: He's basically a goodie-goodie now that the Autobots and Decepticons are basically no more. He changed his colorscheme to White and Yellow. Instead of being animalistic, he became civilized and started to have a British accent. He felt sad for Meltarrow, and had hated Floofh but didn't want to say it aloud. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers:Assimilation/Ice and Fire